


The Path Not Taken

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Gen, I am pure evil, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if – during the battle in the Jakku village – rather than kneel down beside his dying friend, FN-2187 had shot back at the man who killed him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path Not Taken

Blaster bolts screams through the night air, lighting up the darkness with flashes of blue and red, the colours mixing with the reddish-yellow light of the flames from the burning houses. 

FN-2187 patrols along the perimeter of the village as ordered, FN-2003 – Slip, the only man that comes anything close to being a friend to him – at his side. His heart is racing, his mouth dry. This is nothing like the holodeck simulations of combat that has been their training, those had no smell of burning straw and brick, no sound screams from the injured and the dying. 

But 23 years worth of training and discipline will tell and FN-2187 keeps his focus on his orders, ' _capture as many villagers as possible, but keep anyone from escaping_ '. 

The shot that kills Slip comes out of no where and for a moment the whole world seems to go still for FN-2187. A spasm goes through Slip's dying body and FN-2187 almost kneels down beside him, but another blaster bolt flashes through the night, clipping FN-2187's shoulder, and self preservation instinct kicks in. 

He drops and rolls to the side, gaining cover behind some crates, his breath coming hard and fast, more from fear than pain. 

The bolt burned partially through his shoulder plate and the wound stings badly enough to bring tears to his eyes. 

The sensors in his helmet let him see perfectly in the dark and the HUD gives a clear visual of the origin of the shot. Kneeling down, halfway shielded behind a dune of sand, is a man. 

Dressed in a flight jacket and loose pants, his hair tousled by the night wind, he doesn't look like a villager. It doesn't matter though, the orders were clear 'no one gets away'. 

Any doubts FN-2187 might have had evaporates as the man once again raises the rifle he carries and trains it on another trooper. 

FN-2187 raises his own weapon, his ears filled with the thunderous roar of pounding blood as his heart thrums with anger at Slip's death. As always his aim is true, his shot taking the man clear in the chest and he drops instantly. 

_'Never leave a live enemy at your back'_. That too is part of his training. So FN-2187 rises to his feet and – rifle trained, sparing a glance at Slip who now lies completely still – goes to the body of the man lying on the dune. 

FN-2187 has never seen a real dead person before, holographic simulations doesn't count, much less the body someone he has killed, and it shocked him how small it makes a person look. But before he can dwell on it he spots an X-Wing, hidden in the hollow behind the sand dune. 

_So the man hadn't been a local._

He activates the comlink in his helmet. 

“FN-2187 report,” comes the voice of the NCO. 

“Sir, there's an X-Wing hidden at the western outskirts of the village.” 

“The pilot?” 

“Dead, sir.” 

“Maintain your position and guard the fighter. I will send a team to search it later.” 

“Acknowledge, sir.” 

“Well done, FN-2187,” the NCO orders before he cuts the comlink. 

Taking up guard stance at the X-Wing, FN-2187 felt a warmth spreading in his chest. 

He had always been an outsider, always felt wrong, excluded. But maybe – just maybe – he could fit in after all. Be a good Stormtrooper. All he ever really wanted, was to belong. 

Standing guard he avoids the unseeing gaze of the dead man lying on the ground, but now and again their eyes still meet. Every time they do it feels to FN-2187 as if they're saying ' _it didn't have to be this way_ '.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream at me in a more private setting [I have a tumblr](https://the-name-is-finn.tumblr.com).


End file.
